Tokio Makes a Phone Call to Her Brother
by anreg
Summary: AU Takagi Tokio talks to her brother about a certain wolf. No appearance from Saitou in this fic, but his ears should be burning because people are talking about him.


AU - Takagi Tokio is a government prosecuting attorney in Tokyo. Saitoh/Saitou Hajime is a cop in the same town. Takagi Morinusuke (Mori), Tokio's brother, is head of the National Department of Justice in Yokohama. This phone call is told in first person with Tokio doing all the talking.

**Tokio makes a phone call to her brother**

Hi… Mori? This is Tokio. Yes, Mori…your sister, Tokio. No…I am not exasperated with you yet, but don't try my patience.

I'm fine, How are you?…..Great…and the family… Good.

I'm sorry, I know it is late. But I need a favor. Could you please be on the first train to Tokyo tomorrow morning?

No, Mori, everything is fine at work. I…ah…I'm getting married tomorrow and… I would like you to be my witness.

No!

Mori, I…do *not*…have to ...get married. I'm insulted that you would even ask that question. You know me better than that.

Yes, you don't have to remind me about what I said about never getting married. I don't think that I'll have to worry about my job endangering him. Who? Oh…I..think you know him.

And he actually saved my life twice last week. Yes, I thought you would find out about those two hits on my life. That's why I didn't call you. I knew that you would hear about them. Yes, you heard me correctly. He saved my life twice. During the hit at the cafe, he put himself between me and the gun fire, then he pulled me out of my car right before it blew up. No, Mori. This is not a marriage of convenience just so I can have both a bodyguard and bed warmer 24/7. It is not that cold up here in Tokyo. Honestly, Mori, how your wife puts up with that mind of yours, I will never know. You are just lucky to have found such an outstanding, tolerant woman.

Yes, it *was* very convenient for me…and for you…that he was there to save my sorry hide. Who would you get to do your undercover work for you, if I wasn't around? What was I doing in the parking garage with him? We work in the same building, moron, and he was just making sure… after that diner bloodbath… that I would have some proper firepower. He took me down to the armory and got me some military issue body armor. Yes, I know access to that is restricted, and, no, I didn't ask him where he got it. I have to say, that he wasn't very impressed with that standard issue stuff that you sent with me from Yokohama. Don't be surprised if he calls you on it.

His name? Saitoh Hajime. Yes, *that* Saitoh Hajime. No, Mori…calm down. My life won't be in any more danger once I'm married to him. No, Mori, I have enough hits put on me as it is. In fact, I know I'll be safer once he is around me 24/7.

No, Mori, I am not up to anything, and NO…this marriage isn't part of a plan between the Department of Justice and Criminal Investigations. Yes, Mori, I would tell you if it were. You are the head of National Justice and Security. No, Mori, I wouldn't be a part of any operation done without your express authorization. Remember why I am here in Tokyo. Yes, Mori, it *is* a real marriage. Just pretend you are happy for me, please…

No, Mori, it is just a simple wedding. Yes, Mori, I know what happened to his first wife. I've been trained in self defense Mori. Papa saw that all of us were. My life has been in jeopardy ever since I was a kid; all of us were in danger, if you remember correctly, dear brother, including Mom.

Are you coming, Mori? Please, don't give him a piece of your mind. You know the kind of person he is; you've worked with him before. Who would you rather see me married to? ….I thought not.

You know how honest and incorruptible the man is. I don't have to remind you how rare that is in Tokyo these days.

Please, just be happy for me. No, Mori, this isn't 'too sudden'. Years ago I knew the man quite well. Yes, it was before he was married. No, I don't have to report every detail of my life to you, especially who I might have been dating years ago.

Thanks, Mori. It means a lot to me that you will come. After the wedding do you mind contacting Mom and Dad for me? I'll talk to them myself, but if you give them a heads up, it will give them time to get used to the idea.

Yes, I am sure that Dad will be delighted, especially when you tell him who I married. We want to have a private Shinto ceremony, family only, in Aizu in a couple of weeks. Mom will probably be happy to make the arrangements. Yes, I promise to call them a couple of days after our wedding is registered.

Yes, Mori, Noriko and the kids are welcome to come to Aizu for the formal ceremony. I know that Mom will be happy to see her grandchildren. Oh, she will be gaining a couple of more. He has two adorable boys. Three and seven. The youngest doesn't remember Yaso-san and the oldest, well, I would say that he seems to be happy that I am around.

I have to go now Mori…Lots of work to do…yes, I will. I don't have any leads yet about who is after my life, except there was a secretary here, who has a relative in a high political position. She hacked into the system and sold the personal information for about 50 to 60 DOJ employees to the syndicate. Yes, including mine. How do you think they figured out who I was after me being here in Tokyo for only a week? She was let go from her position with only a slap on the hand. No prosecution for her illegal activities. Yes, I am looking into it. It might be part of what I came here to find out for you. I just don't know yet. Yes, I will keep you informed.

Yes, Mori, I will be careful. Yes, I will give your regards to Saitoh-san. You can do it yourself tomorrow. Please don't give him a hard time, no not even teasing, not that you won't get the short end of the stick yourself, if you try.

Please, just behave yourself and don't embarrass me by telling those little 'Tokio-chan' stories you always like to tell. I want my wedding day to go smoothly, Mori. Yes, I had *better* see you tomorrow. Just come directly to my office once you get into town.

Yes, Mori…Yes….okay…I will see you in the morning. Thanks…


End file.
